


Like a Dream

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Datastormshipping, M/M, Sleep, cute fluff, datastormdecember, dream - Freeform, lost kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: “Everyone’s waiting, Yusaku.”That voice he knew so well lit a fire in his heart. Slipping his hand into Ryoken’s, he squeezed it gently and nodded at him with a big smile on his face.  “Let’s go, Ryoken!”For Datastorm December: Day 03





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Datastorm December: Day 03  
> //Blanket Cuddling 
> 
> Just a quick, short fluffy fic. Though this takes place after the events of Writing Life, it can be read as a standalone. Enjoy!!!

Out in the mansion by the sea, time seemed to pass slowly.

The nights in Den City were getting colder announcing the coming of winter in early December. The cool temperature seemed to make Yusaku sleepy, and he would often doze off in the afternoon.

Not that Ryoken ever minded. In all honesty, it provided him nothing more than an opportunity to gently rest his sleeping head in his lap. And more often than not, Ryoken would find himself dozing off as well.

During one cool afternoon, as the sense of slumber filled him, Yusaku began to dream that he was six years old again…

An eight-year old Ryoken stood in front, followed by the younger versions of all Lost Children, and everyone was smiling, laughing, with a look of ethereal peace within them. There was no crying or screaming, no pain or sadness. They were happy and free.

And then, their eyes met, and Yusaku felt his heart quicken as Ryoken approached him. The child beamed at him, making him look even cuter and more angelic than Yusaku remembered. He watched Ryoken’s little hand extend toward him, and he blinked with childlike wonder.

“Everyone’s waiting, Yusaku.”

That voice he knew so well lit a fire in his heart. Slipping his hand into Ryoken’s, he squeezed it gently and nodded at him with a big smile on his face.  “Let’s go, Ryoken!”

Before long, Yusaku felt himself drifting and was vaguely aware of the warmth right next to him. Slowly, deliberately he opened his eyes to see a smile that seemed like it belonged in his dream. His eyes, his stunning blue eyes, sparkled in the light of the moon.

“Ryoken…?” He let out a soft yawn. “Where…?”

“You dozed off in front of my computer again, so I carried you to bed,” Ryoken said in a gentle, coaxing tone.

They were bundled next to each other, wrapped up in cotton sheets in Ryoken’s bed. Usually he’d wake up in Ryoken’s lap after taking a nap, but for some reason Ryoken chose to lie down beside him.

As Yusaku’s thoughts reverberated in the cozy room, he remembered the dream and his companions. Most of all, he remembered the person right before his very eyes.

The voice that became his hope and his light was right there with him. He had searched long and hard for him, and now he’s there. From savior to enemy, from friends to lovers, Yusaku felt his eyes misting from the memories of how they came to be. His lower lip began to quiver, and then he bit it.

Seemingly out of reflex, Ryoken wrapped his arm around him, and pressed him close to his chest. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Yusaku shook his head.

“Were you thinking of the incident?” Ryoken was so perceptive, and as he posed his question, he stroked the side of his face softly. The guilt in his eyes gleamed, a small frown marring his face.  

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Yusaku assured him. “And that dream proved it. Takeru was there, and Spectre, and everyone else, including you. You were all so happy.”  He clasped the fabric of Ryoken’s shirt firmly, and felt the strong, steady beat beneath his palm—a heart that beat for him alone. “Everything that has happened was all leading to this… to us being together. The incident, the pain—those things no longer mattered, because you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”  

The surprise caused by his words soon faded from Ryoken’s face, and was succeeded by a thoughtful smile. The cool blue of his eyes filled with warmth and love. “I feel the same way, Yusaku. You made me realize that I don’t have to be defined by the past, that I don’t have to be controlled by regret.  Because of you, I was able to walk on a new path.”

Those words dug deep into Yusaku’s soul, the sincerity and the weight overwhelming.

As Ryoken used his slender finger to wipe the stray tear from his eye, he brought his lips close and pecked at his lips, his nose, his temple, as if he’s undoing the entire angst rumbling inside him. And when his lips met his again, Yusaku felt like he was floating on a bed of clouds.  

After a moment, Ryoken drew his head back. “My voice is yours, Yusaku, as well as my heart. That will never change.”

Yusaku felt his heart more at ease.  “Thank you…” In the comfort of his arms, he drifted off to sleep once more, sinking deeper into Ryoken’s chest.  

A cruel twist of fate brought them together, but here they were, united and bonded by the most impossible of circumstances. It only felt natural they dedicate the rest of their future to each other until the end of time…

As they lay there bathed in the rays of the moon, Yusaku made a vow to hold onto his love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing a multi-chaptered fic, I felt like I needed a breather and wrote this. I'm so weak to cuddles in bed, so I couldn't resist writing one for Datastorm. 
> 
> Please do tell me what you think! Comments are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
